


Celebrating That Day Without You

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Dr. Kogami may be a bad person but he's not really a bad father to Ryoken..., Family Feels, Father's Day, Gen, Missing a Family Member, Ryoken needs a hug!, Short Story, sorry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: A very sad Father's Day short story featuring a certain VRAINS character.





	Celebrating That Day Without You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE! I thought I might write a fanfic for this event, but… you all probably saw the franchise that it's VRAINS, because mostly all of the Yugioh shows always feature horrible fathers, and we know Dr. Kogami is a terrible person, but he was never horrible to Ryoken as a father. Well, it never shows. So, I thought I might right this of Ryoken missing his father. You might like this story, you might cry at this story, or you might hate this story. It might be short, but I hope you enjoy it!

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there. Looking at the tombstone. The tombstone of his father that he made.

He already knows about that day. It always happens on a June after all and he always avoid it because of his father's status for 7 years. And today is that day, he can't help but feel upset and frustrated by it.

He gets up from the ground, wipes the grass off his pants, picks up some kind of flower that is white, and went back inside his home.

When he is inside, he goes up to a desk and sat down and sets the white flower down and looks at a picture on the desk. It was a photo of him when he was 8 years old and his father.

On that day, before his father started the Lost Incident 10 years ago, he always gives his father gifts a lot and he always tells him that he loves him very much. Even if his father was in a coma, he couldn't give him gifts, he always tells him that he loves him very much. But now he's not here anymore…

Ryoken puts his hand on the photo, and he feels tears falling out of his eyes and they landed on the desk.

"Happy… Father's Day…" He finally said it in a crack voice. "I miss you so much… and I'm sorry that you couldn't be here…"

He put his head down on the desk and he begins to cry as his father couldn't be here to celebrate that day. He feels all alone right now.

"…I love you, father…"

**Author's Note:**

> UGH! I AM LITERALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW! I WISH I WOULD GIVE RYOKEN A HUG RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE SOME LOVE ON RYOKEN!
> 
> Basically, I saw this pic on Twitter and it just hit the feels on me! Here's the link of it: https://twitter.com/yumetanpo_147/status/1139918673806647296


End file.
